Wings of the sea
by freewings99
Summary: Lily found out she was the daughter of Poseidon and loved her life in Camp Half-Blood. Then one night she was sent to an unknown place. She meets nice people there but wait they have DRAGONS! During her journey to help them she has to find a way home. Will the find out about her secret? Please read.


**I own nothing, even though I wish with all my might to own toothless. I hope you enjoy.**

Percy's pov.

I was swimming through the sea to try and calm my nerves. Annabeth was away helping look for more half bloods with Grover. It was getting really lonely without them around.

Just then a shark swam up to me. He gestured for me to get on his back. I took hold as he swam quickly to the north about a mile of the coast. It took about 5 minutes to get there. Then he plunged deeper in to the water. Finally I saw what he wanted help with. A girl with black hair was sinking lower and lower into the water. I made a upward movement with my hand and the water pushed the girl up to me. I made an air bubble around her to allow her to breath. I then started to swim to the surface of the water with her on the sharks back. I then got her out of the water and she immediately dried off. I wondered why since I was the only one who could do that because I was the son of the sea god.

"That is because she is your sister Percy" a voice in my head said.

"D-dad?" I asked unsure in my head.

"Of course it is me. And Athena says you have no brains." He replied with a chuckle at the end.

"Okay so now you talk to me? And what do you mean she's my sister." I asked a little annoyed.

"She went down 50 feet under water and she has been in the water for over 7 minutes. You can figure out that only my children came breath under water right?" He said.

"I should get her back to camp and tell Chiron about this." I said getting up.

"You can swim back. I'll make the sea push you back to the beach so you don't wast your energy. She doesn't need any help she just is sleeping. Put her in your cabin and when she wakes up please explain everything. Good-bye my son." Dad said before fading out of my head.

I sighed and picked her up bridle style and carried her into the ocean. A strong wave came and helped carry us to the beach of Camp Half-Blood. When we were put down I silently thanked the gods that it was dinner time so everyone was at the dinning hall. I made my way to my cabins and put the girl in one of the beds.

She curled up to warm her self up more. I put the blanket over her to help. Her black hair was all around her. I decided to make a note to her so if she woke up she would under stand what was going on.

_Dear who ever you are,_

_I found you in the ocean and my dad told me to bring you back to my camp. I do not want to hurt you in any way. I only would like to explain things. I will most likely be sleeping in the other bed so please wake me up when you are awake. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Percy Jackson_

I fell onto the other bed after putting the note by her bed. I then closed my eyes and fell into a wonderful sleep with no dreams.

-time skip-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy's pov.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up and at first saw black hair. At first I was wonder why black hair was near my face. Then I remembered everything I got up slowly and looked her in the eyes. Now that she was awake I could see what color her eyes were. They were beautiful. Her right eye was blue and the left was green.

"So I'm guessing that you want to know why you are here?" I asked

she nodded.

"We'll it is a long story ..." I started to tell her about the Greek god being real and about demigods and Camp Half-Blood. Ever adventure and quest I went on with my friends. The losses and the wins in the entire time I had been there. I even told her about what my dad said about her being my half sister. ( A/N I'm to lazy to write the whole explaining about gods thing.)

She looked at me and I expected her to say "Are you joking?" or "You sure you didn't bring me to a camp of weirdos?" But she did nether she only sat on the bed and thought for a long time. Then she stood up. I backed up incase she would yell at me for being insane. She walked up to me and smiled. "I would be happy to be your sister. You see I always felt out of place at the place I called home." She said in a sweet voice.

"Okay let's go tell Chiron." I say getting up. I walk out the door. It was really early in the morning so not a lot of campers were up and about. No one really payed much attention to us as we walked to the big house. When we walked in Chiron was in his wheel chair and looked a little sleepy.

"Percy my boy. How are you and why are you up this early?" He asked as he noticed my new sister and friend.

"I would like to introduce my sister Lily." I said slowly so he would hear me say sister loud and clear. His eyes grew wide after a few minutes.

"Percy did you say sister?" He said carefully.

"Yes." I said confidently as I squeezed Lily's hand in a reassuring way. I only meant it in a brotherly way. And then right above her head was a trident. Chiron looked shocked and then recovered. "It is about breakfast time I will announce her arrival to everyone then. Why don't you give her a tour of the camp." He suggested. I then took her on a tour around the camp and then when the horn rang for breakfast. We walked with everyone to the dinning hall.

Chiron then got everyone's attention. "Alright everyone good morning. I have an announcement to make. We have a new camper." Everyone started to whisper on who it was going to be this time. I heard a few kids making bets on who's godly parent the new kid had. I smirked at the thought of all there bets being wrong. "I would like to introduce Lily she was found by Percy in the sea. She has been claimed this morning as the daughter of Poseidon." A gasp went around the room. Many looked at me and then turned back to Chiron expecting him to say "just kidding" or something like that. But he didn't.

Lily's pov.

After Chiron told everyone that I was the daughter of Poseidon everyone looked shocked. I looked at Chiron and quietly asked to sit down he nodded and I headed off to sit by him. Then everyone started to ask questions really quickly. I went behind Percy since he felt like someone who would protect anyone precious to him.

Time Skip~~~~~~~~2 months later

Lily's pov.

Ever since that first day at Camp Half-Blood I have fallen in love with it. My brother is really nice and his girlfriend Annabeth was nice enough to teach me how to fight. I then met my other brother Tyson and got a really big hug from him.

I walked on the beach and thought about how my life really changed because Percy had taken me to Camp Half-Blood. I sighted and looked out on the water. It was beautiful how the water reflected the moons light. Then I felt dizzy light surrounded me and I squeezed my eyes tight so I wouldn't be blinded by the light. Then I stood on a hill over looking the sea. I tried to call on the sea but it was really difficult for me to get a response. I resided to give up before I waisted my energy on doing that one little thing. I looked at my surroundings and saw smoke coming from the east. I started to head in that direction when I heard a noise to me left. Then all of a sudden I was pinned down and there was a black thing on me.

Then a voice said. "Who are you! Are you here to harm Berk? I will not let you go any farther intruder!" Then I felt my self sipping. I must have hade some of my energy drained when I was transported. Then everything went black.

**I hoped you really enjoyed it I will be trying to write long chapters for this story. Please R&R.**


End file.
